


Lover's Lane

by xxstaindrosesxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Store, F/M, Oral, Sex, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstaindrosesxx/pseuds/xxstaindrosesxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean investigate something in Flint, Michigan. Unfortunately, their investigation involves them entering an adult sex store called Lover's Lane so they can talk to an employee that was there during the time of the incidents. Sam feels extremely out of place considering Dean has some other ideas in mind.</p><p>*contains adult sexual content*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awkward Surroundings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is basically a sex fanfic.....It only has two chapters, and will probably stay that way just because. It's very detailed, so if you don't want to read that kind of stuff, then don't bother.....

**Chapter 1: Awkward Surroundings**

 

 

Sam sat in the passenger seat of the Impala, being dragged along on some crappy case Dean had supposedly put together. He remembered Dean being reluctant about telling him anything except that they were going to Flint, Michigan. Sam could think of better places to go since Flint was known for it’s high crime rate, so much so that it was in the top ten crime rated cities in the United States. Sometimes Sam got shot while working the job so the last thing he needed was to get shot for just being in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
Finally Dean pulled into the parking lot of a strip mall that had a spa included and an Outback Steakhouse next door. Sam thought this location was a little busy for them since there was a regular mall down the road and several businesses on this particular street. He tried to shake off this instinct he got when Dean had parked in front of an adult sex store called Lover’s Lane. He just knew Dean was going to that store.  
  
“What exactly are we doing in Flint and why are we parked in front of an adult sex store?” Sam asked in annoyance.  
  
“I told you there is a case here. Five women have gone missing in the past month and were last seen leaving a store called Lover’s Lane. The problem is they were not seen again.” Dean explained before stepping out of his car.  
  
Sam stepped out but his heart pounded in fear. “We can’t go in there!” He exclaimed with a high-pitched voice.  
  
Dean had a perverted grin on his face. “We’re going to talk to the woman who worked here when the women left. Actually, I’ll be talking to her and hitting on her. You can go check out lubes since your not getting love elsewhere.” He chuckled before heading towards the entrance.  
  
“Why can’t I just stay in the car then?” Sam asked, trying to get out of not going in.  
  
“Because I might need back up if something attacks.” He said before entering the store.  
  
Sam grumbled to himself and headed towards the entrance. He glanced at the lingerie on mannequins that were displayed in the front window. He read the store’s logo, “Couples who play together, stay together.” Sam groaned in disgust before entering the store.  
  
Sam could see Dean was already hitting up the employee so he wondered if Dean had made up the case. Looking away from his brother, Sam gave the store a once over. He saw costumes for role-play, lingerie, toys, fetish supplies, games, and other things for couples to share or for individuals alone. He noticed a couple of other people in the store, both women, who were browsing. He figured he could just stay in one spot and pretend to look busy until Dean was ready to leave. Unfortunately, he didn’t know how long that would be considering Dean would probably take his sweet time in a place like this.  
  
Sam headed towards the back of the store and stood there, pretending to look busy. A woman, one of the other workers, came over to Sam. She was genuinely good looking, brown hair, medium length, with a bit of wave to it. Her face was rounded in a way that didn’t make her look chubby cheeked. Her lips were average, not too plump but not so thin that they were impossible to kiss. Her nose also rounded to match the contour of her face and her eyes were brown like her hair. Her waist was slender but not so thin that she looked anorexic and her hips curved outward perfectly from her waist.  
  
“Are you shopping for your girlfriend?” The woman asked.  
  
Sam jumped slightly and looked at her. He definitely didn’t think she was an eyesore. “No.” He replied simply.  
  
“Boyfriend?” She questioned.  
  
“No. I’m not seeing anyone right now.” He answered before realizing what section he had been in and that was probably why she had asked about shopping for a girlfriend. He noticed vibrators of all different sizes and colors before turning back to her. “My brother dragged me in here.” He explained truthfully as his cheeks turned a bright shade of red.  
  
“That’s alright. You can still shop for yourself.” The woman said with a sweet smile on her face as if she really wanted to help him. “Do you mind if I show you something?”  
  
Sam hesitated for a moment and glanced at her nametag to see that her name was Josephine. “Uhh. Sure.” He replied uneasily.  
  
Josephine walked over to a table that had some bottles of different shapes and sizes. “I just need to see your hand.” She stated before taking a q-tip and dipping it into what appeared to be some type of oil.   
  
Sam hesitated and didn’t know what she was doing but he raise his arm so she could touch his hand.  
  
“Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you.” She took his hand and pushed back the sleeve of his jacket. She turned his arm around so that the inside of his hand was facing her. She took the q-tip and rubbed the oil on the back of his wrist. “This is a part of a kit we have. It’s warming oil. If you kind of blow on it with your mouth you’ll be able to feel it.”  
  
Sam raised his wrist to his mouth and blew on it gently. He could feel heat rise where the oil had been placed. He grinned and lowered his wrist. “That’s cool.” He admitted to her.  
  
“It’s even better if you put this powder on over it.” She mentioned and grabbed his wrist again. “It has an almond flavor to it and it makes the oil edible if you put it on overtop of the oil.” She took this big brush and dipped it into this container of powder. Then she brushed it over the oil that was on his wrist. “Go ahead and kind of kiss your wrist so you can taste it.”  
  
Sam pressed his lips to his wrist, allowing the powder and oil to cover his lips. He rubbed his lips together and could taste the sweet almond flavor she had mentioned. He was grateful for the oil and powder since his lips had started to get chapped recently. “Wow. That tastes kind of good.” He said with surprise.  
  
“We also have this cooling lubricant. It’s also edible and is really minty.” She took another q-tip and put a bit of the cooling lubricant on it before handing it to him. “You can kind of put that on your tongue or lips if you want. It tingles a bit.”  
  
Sam placed a bit of the lube onto his lips and pressed them together, feeling the tingle and tasting the mint. “It really does tingle.” He said before throwing the q-tip into a small trashcan that was next to all the bottles.  
  
“A lot of couples buy this kit and women really like the cooling lubricant for clitoral stimulation.” She explained before straightening some of the bottles.  
  
“Oh. Well, I don’t really have anyone to use that stuff on so I don’t know why you showed me.” He said as his cheeks turned red again from embarrassment, mainly because she had mentioned clitoral stimulation.  
  
She smiled sweetly at him. “I know. You just seemed really embarrassed when you came in here. I was trying to make you feel comfortable by giving you a demonstration.”  
  
Sam smiled because he thought she was being very sweet and polite about the whole situation. He felt like she actually cared about him on some level.  
  
“We should probably look at lubricants since you are here by yourself.” She explained before leading him over to some shelves that had various bottles filled with different colored liquids.  
  
He became even more embarrassed, figuring that she was implying that he masturbated. He scratched his head awkwardly as he stood next to her.  
  
“Don’t be embarrassed. Everyone masturbates and those who say they don’t, are either lying or don’t know what they’re missing. It’s quite natural.”   
  
Sam realized she must masturbate so he pictured her touching herself for a moment. He forced the image from his mind and tried to pay attention so he didn’t come off as a pervert. “Well, I don’t really know what would be good.” He confessed.  
  
“We have all types,” she explained. “There are water based, oil based, scented, flavored, heating, cooling, and even ones that are for anal sex or clitoral stimulation.”  
  
Sam managed to become even more embarrassed mainly because of her mentioning clitoral stimulation. Her mentioning the anal sex didn’t bother him as much because he knew lots of couples tried it. He had tried it in his life but it wasn’t particularly something he cared for unless the woman wanted to try it. There was just something wrong, in his opinion, about being in that part of a woman. “So what do you recommend?” He asked curiously while glimpsing at some of the different bottles.  
  
“If you wanted to try something different, I would go with the heating one.” She explained before grabbing the bottle that just had a Lover’s Lane brand name on it. She opened it up before placing a drop or two onto his finger.  
  
Sam rubbed his pointer finger and thumb together, feeling the consistency of the lubricant. He could feel his fingers heat up slightly. “That’s interesting.” He stated with a bit of surprise in his voice as if he had expected it not to work.  
  
Josephine grabbed a tissue and wiped the lubricant off of his fingers. Sam smiled at her and thought that was really sweet.   
  
“I’ll let you look around now. If you need any help, just let me know.” She said before going over to the main counter and standing behind it.  
  
Sam looked around for a couple of minutes before going up to the cash register and setting a bottle of the heating lubricant onto the counter. He figured it couldn’t hurt to try something new, and Josephine had went out of her way to be nice to him so the least he could do was buy something. It was also small enough that he could hide it in his pocket so Dean wouldn’t see.  
  
Josephine rang up the purchase and told him his total. Sam pulled out his wallet and handed her a twenty. She gave him back some change before putting his item in a little plastic bag that had the store’s name on it. “By the way, I think your brother left already.”   
  
“What?!” Sam exclaimed before running to the front door. Sure enough the Impala was missing so he pulled out his cell phone and called Dean.  
  
Dean picked up. “Hey Sammy!” He exclaimed into the phone.   
  
“Why the hell did you leave me here?!” Sam shouted into the phone.  
  
“Oh come on. That woman was going through too much effort to not be interested in you. I thought if I left you there you might get laid. She has to be pretty easy since she works in a place like that.”  
  
“That is messed up. I don’t even know her. Now come back and pick me up or tell me what hotel you’re planning on staying at so I can go there.”  
  
“I don’t know yet. I’m still doing some more investigating. I’ll call you back and let you know later.” Dean said before hanging up his phone and having a grin on his face even though Sam couldn’t see it.  
  
“Damn it.” Sam uttered before putting his phone back in his pocket. He sighed and walked back up to the counter. “Would you happen to know the number to a taxi service?”  
  
“I actually am leaving here in like ten minutes. I could give you a ride if you need one.” Josephine offered generously.   
  
“I wouldn’t want to impose.” He stated before grabbing his purchase and putting it into his pocket.  
  
“It’s no problem at all.” She said with a smile.  
  
Ten minutes later, Josephine was done with her shift and grabbed her purse. She fished through her purse to find her keys while walking out the front door. Sam followed behind her, feeling like he was taking advantage of her even though she had offered.   
  
After finding her keys, Josephine started walking towards her car, which was a little red PT Cruiser. Sam grinned slightly as she unlocked the car and sat down inside. Sam sat in the passenger seat and felt cramped, but since he was so tall, he had always felt cramped inside of most cars, even the Impala. “Listen Josephine. You should at least let me buy you dinner for giving me a ride.” He stated, glancing over at her from the passenger seat.  
  
“Please call me Joey. Most people do and I guess I am kind of hungry.” She admitted before sticking the key into the ignition and turning on the car. “There is a Pizza Hut just down the road.”  
  
Sam grinned. “A guy offers to buy you dinner and you suggest Pizza Hut?” He questioned, being surprised that a woman would actually choose to eat there instead of picking some place more expensive.   
  
“What’s wrong with Pizza Hut?” She asked in a borderline offended tone.  
  
“Nothing. Pizza Hut sounds great.” He smiled, knowing it was better than half of the stuff Dean and him ate on the road. He would rather take a sit down pizza place over half of the mini-marts or roadside diners they ate at. Sometimes the diners weren’t all that bad, but they had the problem of having to leave due to a case or running into weird local people. Plus at diners, Dean always wanted his pie.  
  
Josephine pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the Pizza Hut down the road. It was nothing fancy, just a typical Pizza Hut shaped restaurant with the red color to it. She parked in an empty spot when they arrived and turned the car off before stepping out. The two walked inside the building, waiting in the front to be seated.   
  
A waitress greeted them that had on a typical Pizza Hut t-shirt. She had them sit at a booth and gave them menus. “Do you know what you want to drink?” She asked with the first typical thing a waitress asks.  
  
“I’ll have Mountain Dew.” Josephine answered.  
  
“Bud light in a bottle.” Sam stated.  
  
The waitress then left to go get their drinks.  
  
“So what do you like on your pizza?” Sam asked her curiously, realizing he wouldn’t know the answer to that. If he had been with Dean, there would have definitely been extra onions involved.  
  
“A stuffed crust pizza is a must have and I hate peppers. They’re nasty. I usually just get ham, pepperoni, black olives, and mushrooms.” She answered without even looking at the menu.  
  
“I can live with that.” Sam smiled.  
  
She smiled back at him as the waitress brought their drinks. “Are you ready to order?”  
  
Sam told the waitress what they wanted before she left again. He took a sip of his beer and thought it was nice to be drinking a beer in front of someone who wasn’t his brother. He loved his brother a lot, but sometimes he just needed a break. Eating dinner with someone different actually helped. “I don’t mean to be nosey,” Sam started, “but why do you work in a place like that?”   
  
“I like to help people. You would be surprised at the amount of people who want to spice up their relationships in the bedroom or even have fun by themselves.” She explained. “What’s the point in having a job if you’re not helping someone?”  
  
Sam nodded and understood her question. The whole point of his job was to help people and that was mainly what kept him going everyday. “It just seems weird to think that people need help with that or would go to a store and practically admit their problems.”  
  
“Everyone is looking for something different or something they want and some people want variety.” She explained before taking a sip of her Mountain Dew.  
  
“And what is it that you want?” Sam asked curiously. He had lost track of what he had wanted ages ago since he had started hunting again. He thought he wanted to have a perfect life with Jessica, but nothing in life ever is perfect.   
  
“To have an orgasm during sex.” She answered truthfully and bluntly.  
  
Sam’s eyes went wide for a second and then his cheeks turned red. He couldn’t believe she had just said that, but then again, it didn’t surprise him because she worked in that store. “Sorry.” He apologized for something that wasn’t his fault.   
  
“Don’t be. Most of the guys who come in there are perverts or only care about getting what they want. In most cases, both.”  
  
“How do you know that I’m not like that?” He asked even though he knew he tried to have more respect for women then Dean so he knew he didn’t come off that way, or if he did, it was by accident.  
  
“I can just tell.”  
  
Sam thought that was really sweet so he gave her one of those really toothy grins, the one that made his dimples show. “You sure have a way of embarrassing me.”  
  
“That’s how I can tell you’re not like that. You were embarrassed to be in there. Most guys, who are like that, wouldn’t be embarrassed. If I had offered a ride to a guy like that, he would have assumed we were going back to my place to have sex. You actually offered to buy me dinner.”  
  
“My brother is more of the perverted one.” Sam explained with a grin.  
  
“I kind of got that, but I just find it weird that you would come into the store I work. I just figured you wouldn’t need to.”  
  
“What do you mean?” He asked curiously.  
  
“Well, you’re really good looking.” She complimented him.  
  
Sam wasn’t used to women saying things like that to him outright so a huge grin spread across his lips. “So are you, and I mean it.”  
  
Her cheeks turned red slightly, the first time she had blushed instead of Sam. He really liked her and he just thought she was sweet, caring, and even had a slight sense of humor. She really did look good to him and Sam hadn’t thought much about liking anyone lately. He thought it was kind of weird to have actually met someone decent in an adult sex store. He just grinned at her as their pizza finally arrived and they enjoyed their dinner.


	2. Strange but Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Sam got left behind by Dean at Lover's Lane, he hangs out with the girl from the shop for awhile. They go out to eat and then he heads back to her place since he has no idea where Dean is staying. However, Sam finds himself doing something he typically doesn't do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains detailed sex scenes, so again, back away if you do not want to read this!

The pizza finally arrived, which was good for Sam because his stomach was starting to growl. The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass himself in front of Jo since she seemed like such a nice person. He had met quite a few nice people on his road trips, some helping his brother and him along the way, but she was nice in a different kind of way. He couldn’t quite pinpoint it, except for her obvious generosity to help people in an adult sex store. He found that to be a bit odd, then again, he hadn’t really been too open about things like that since he had went on the road with Dean.

After the waitress left their pizza and individual plates, Sam reached for the pizza spatula and scooped up a piece, placing it on one of the plates. He handed it to Jo like a gentleman, giving her a cute smile; one that he knew would show off his dimples. “Here you go. Eat up.” He said before taking a slice for himself.

“Hold on. We’re missing something.” She mentioned before standing up and leaving the table. Sam watched her walk over to a jukebox and pulled a quarter out of her pocket. She dropped it in and pushed a few buttons to see what selections were available. He wondered what she had picked as she pushed some different buttons before sitting back down. A few seconds later, Cold as Ice by Foreigner came over the speakers.

Sam grinned since he knew Dean happened to like Foreigner. “You like Foreigner?” He questioned. “My brother would just love you.” The thought of Dean liking her made him cringe a little because he liked her so much.

“Yeah.” She answered. “I like Foreigner, Journey, and REO Speedwagon. I’m not so much into some of the other stuff like Led Zeppelin and Metallica.”

Sam grinned because he knew the feeling. He got tired of sitting in the Impala and listening to the greatest rock hits of the 80’s. Sometimes he felt like he was trapped inside some type of bad 80’s sitcom, forced to relive the music over and over again as some horrible soundtrack to his life, even if the songs didn’t match his ongoing life.

The song continued to play as Sam bit into his slice of pizza. He watched Jo do the same thing and he couldn’t help but watch her eat. To him, it was some form of art that he just couldn’t get enough of. The pizza was good, almost to die for, considering Sam never ate anything remotely healthy half the time on the road anyways, but he was just so fascinated by her. 

Jo swallowed a bite of her pizza and took a sip of her soda before paying attention to Sam. “So why are you and your brother here anyways?” She asked.

Sam never knew how to really answer this question, especially to someone he happened to like. He didn’t want to lie to her but he knew he had to. “We’re here on business.” 

“What kind of business?”

He knew she was going to ask that question considering it usually came up. The typical agent investigating a case didn’t seem appropriate for him to tell her. His mouth began to open as if he was going to respond, but he couldn’t think of anything.

“That’s alright. You don’t have to tell me.” She said before taking another bite of her pizza. 

A smile crept across Sam’s lips as he thought how nice it was for her to drop the question when he didn’t respond. Most people would have pressed for an answer; especially from a stranger they had offered to give a ride to and were eating dinner with.

After Jo ate two pieces of pizza, and Sam having three pieces, he checked his cell phone to see the time. It was getting late and was almost dark outside but Dean hadn’t called. Sam decided to call Dean but after a few rings and getting Dean’s voicemail, Sam hung up, knowing that Dean was either busy, in trouble, or not answering his phone on purpose. Sam’s guess was not answering his phone on purpose. “Listen. My brother isn’t answering and I don’t have anyway to get around. You can just leave me here if you want and I can try to get a hold of my brother because I don’t really want to take advantage of your kindness.” Sam explained before slipping his phone back into his pocket.

Jo smiled at him. “It’s no trouble at all and I wouldn’t just leave you in a public place like this. I was going to head home anyways so you can always sit and hang out on the couch.”

“Haven’t you ever heard you shouldn’t take rides from strangers, or in this case give a ride to one?” Sam asked in a joking manner.

“It’s okay if they buy you dinner, or offer you candy.” She responded with a cheeky grin.

Sam chuckled a little before pulling out his wallet and throwing down enough money to pay for the food and the tip. “I guess you can give me a ride now.” He teased back before standing up.

Jo just kept grinning and grabbed the keys out of her purse. She walked outside with him, hopped into her car, and started the ignition. The car came to life, and once Sam was in the car, she drove towards her apartment. 

After a few minutes of being on the road, Jo stopped at an apartment complex. She led Sam inside and went up a couple flights of stairs, stopping at a door that had the number 124 on it. She found the right key and slid it into the slot, allowing the door to unlock and let them inside.

Sam scanned the room once Jo had turned on the lights. The apartment was small, but not half bad. Once coming in the door, Sam found himself in the living room. There was just a small blue love seat, a matching armchair, and a brown coffee table. A TV sat in front of all the furniture on a small stand that had a shelf underneath for her DVD player and VCR, while a shelf below that which had glass doors to open, held a few movies or television series. 

Behind the living area, there was a small kitchen. There was a typical stove with burners on the top, a microwave hung above the stove and cabinets were on either side of the microwave and the stove. Off to the side was a brown dining table and chairs, a similar brown color as the coffee table and perhaps made pretty cheaply, but good enough for someone who lived alone. There also stood a plain white refrigerator next to the cabinets. 

After the kitchen came her bedroom. The place was pretty much one big open room, so luckily she lived by herself due to the privacy issues. Her room was just one queen sized bed, a couple of dressers, and a nightstand. Two doors, one on either side of her bedroom, if it could be called that, were found. Sam assumed one of the doors had to lead to a bathroom, the other to a closet or something.

“Go ahead and make yourself at home.” She said before walking to her sleeping headquarters and throwing her jacket into an empty chair. 

“Actually, Can I use your bathroom?” He asked politely.

“Sure. It’s just through there.” She pointed at one of the doors, which proved Sam’s suspicious right. “Just no peaking since I want to change into something more comfortable.”

“Alright.” Sam walked over to the bathroom and went inside. He closed the door behind him and glanced around for a moment. He noticed the shower curtain had fish on it, some which probably looked similar to the species in Finding Nemo. He grinned, thinking it was corny but kind of cute at the same time. 

After Sam took care of his business, he opened the door a crack and peaked out, checking to see if she was dressed. He was going to ask through the door if she had finished changing, but he didn’t want to rush her. He actually saw her standing in front of her dresser in nothing but a lacy black bra and matching underwear.

He meant to close the door but his eyes were fixed upon her. He thought everything on her was perfectly formed for him as he watched her fish through her dresser for some clothes. Then, she actually turned around and looked at him. That’s when he realized there had been a mirror on top of the dresser, reflecting him from the bathroom so she could see him.

“I…..uhh…..Umm….” Sam tried to think of something to say but nothing would come out that was coherent. Instead, he just shut the bathroom door and pressed his back to it, trying to think of something to say or do. 

The door moved from Sam’s back and he turned around to see Jo still in her underwear. He tried to focus his eyes on her face but was having a hard time. “What…what are you doing?” He asked, curious as to why she hadn’t just gotten dressed.

She stepped closer to him before reaching up on her tiptoes and kissing him on the lips, not gently, but quite hard. Sam pulled his lips away, leaning his head down so that the top of his forehead was pressed against hers. His eyes were closed as he spoke. “We can’t. We barely know each other.” He said, even though every fiber of his being wanted to.

“I know you want to. It’s been obvious since the store. Everything I showed to you and the way you’ve been looking at me. The way you just looked at me now.” She explained in a whisper before pressing her lips against his again.

Sam moaned and placed his hands on either side of her bare waist. Her skin was so soft and smooth as he pulled her closer, kissing her lips harder. He wished he could pull himself away from her, but he wanted her more than anything at this point. 

He felt her hands hot on his body, sliding up his shoulders and removing his jacket from his shoulders. It fell onto the floor along with his shirt and pants when she took those off too. Eventually, he was in nothing but his boxers and she was still in her bra and panties.

He grabbed her at the waist and picked her up, carrying her over to the bed and setting her down gently. He laid on top of her, his strong arms holding himself up so he wasn’t squishing her delicate body. His lips kissed her lips hungrily before making their way down her neck, chest, and stomach, only to stop at the top of her panties. He growled playfully before biting the top of them and using his teeth to slide them down her legs.

He threw them onto the floor and looked at her, his hands wrapping around her to unhook her bra and practically rip it from her body. He stared at her for a moment before running his hand down the side of her body and then back up, his hand stopping at her breast where he gently caressed it in his hand. His thumb rubbed over her nipple gently, causing it to perk up and harden a bit from his touch. 

A sigh escaped her lips and she reached to take off his boxers, but he stopped her. “Not yet.” He whispered in her ear. “I want to make sure you get what you want during sex, and in order to do that, I must really please you ahead of time. However, I don’t need special toys or lubricants to do so.”

Her whole body tingled from his words and she felt his hot breath against her body as he kissed his way down, down to where her most secret areas lied. One of his hands gently separated her labia, exposing her clit to him so he could kiss it gently with his lips. The kisses sent shivers through her entire body, but this wasn’t his plan. He let his tongue escape his lips before swirling it around her clit in gentle circles.

She squirmed a little bit as she let out a moan of pleasure, but he tried to hold her steady because he was just getting started. He wrapped his lips around her clit, starting to suck at it and flick his tongue over it at the same time. Waves of pleasure coursed through her and he enjoyed the thought of pleasing her, so much so, that he grew harder by the second. He listened to her sounds of approval, so he kept going and focused on the task at hand. He knew that if he could make her cum now, it would be easier to do so when he was inside of her.

Slowly reaching downward with his other hand, he slid two fingers inside of her, doing so with such ease from her wetness. He moved them in and out slowly, the tips of his fingers curving up behind her pubic bone to hit her g-spot. He felt her hand reach down and press on the back of his head, telling him to suck harder. He obliged and started to nibble at her clit gently with his teeth, torturing her in such ways that it only took a few more seconds for her to release. 

After removing his fingers from within her, curiosity got the best of him, and he licked one of his fingers, tasting the fluids that had just released from her. A combination of sweetness with just the faintest hint of tart danced on his tongue. The taste was something he couldn’t describe, but he liked it nonetheless.

Unable to resist his own lust anymore, he scooped her up into his arms, holding her in a sitting position with her facing him. His hands were held tightly on her waist and he slid her onto his hard cock with one easy movement since her orgasm had made her so wet. He felt her hot hands slide up his chest before her arms rested around his neck. What she did next surprised him, making him actually grow harder inside of her.

She lifted herself on his cock so that only the head of his penis was inside of her before she slid back down. She kept repeating this even rhythm, making him moan out in pleasure, as she made sure he could feel her along the entire length of his cock. The pleasure was almost unbearable as she kept up the same pace. He wanted to move her faster, but he knew that could mess up any chance of her having an orgasm. Regardless, he liked the liquid fire coursing through his body since he had thought he would be doing all the work.

Continuing to slide along the length of his cock, she pressed her lips against his lips, kissing them hard and passionately. He didn’t pull away, wanting to feel her hot lips on his to try and muffle his own moans of pleasure. He found himself not wanting it to ever end, wanting to devour her so the kisses became more heated, more passionate, and his tongue was inside her mouth, caressing her own.

The climax was coming for him, but he didn’t want to cum yet, knowing that he wanted to please her so badly, to give her one thing she wanted. He let out a loud grunt, trying to resist the urge to release himself within her, but he managed to withstand when he felt her starting to contract. Taking advantage of her contractions, he slid one hand downward, finding her clit and starting to gently run his finger over it in smooth, even circles. 

Her contractions quickened until she finally released and it made her tighten slightly, which sent him over the edge. The build up was so unbearable and now he had released. He let out a low, deep moan as he finally released and he could hear the sounds she made, clearly letting him know he had achieved his goal. He winced slightly, mainly from the pleasure being so explosive, for both of them since he could tell her orgasm was more powerful than the first, but she had also dug her nails into him a bit from all the pleasure.

He didn’t mind the pain since it helped slow down the adrenaline running through his body. His heart still raced, his breathing still heavy, but the unbearable pleasure had gone away, a release that was way past due for him. Opening his eyes, having them closed while most of this was going on, he finally looked at her. 

Her eyes were staring at him, so intensely, before she kissed him on the lips with an almost appreciative kiss to let him know she was pleased. Sam didn’t know how to respond since he had just had sex with an almost complete stranger, but for some reason, she didn’t feel like one. His mind clouded though, not sure how he should behave after this. Was he to leave now like Dean would probably do after having sex? Did she want him to stay? He didn’t really know how to ask so he gently laid her down on the bed and laid next to her.

Her head rested gently on his chest, her arm slung over his waist. He took this as his sign to stay with her, to not leave her after doing such an intimate act. Relief actually came over him since he was tired and he really didn’t want to leave her anyways. He knew Dean would have probably left or had some awkward conversation before leaving but he didn’t want to do that. Instead, he stayed and he slowly fell asleep in the arms of someone who was strange to him, but yet so familiar.


End file.
